Phase-locked loop (PLL) circuits are in wide use in many communication and computer-based applications. While these devices have generally proved to be reliable, they do experience inaccuracies which tend to adversely affect the performance of their host circuits. These inaccuracies are attributable, in part, to noise and specifically jitter that is introduced into the PLL from power supply voltages.